Setengah Hati
by Daisy Uchiha
Summary: Ternyata, hanya butuh kesabaran lebih bagi Kakashi untuk mendapatkan hati wanita pujaannya-Sakura. /Kau harus menjadi milikku, sayang./Apa maksudmu, brengsek!/OoC/Typo/OneShoot/KakaSaku as always/RnR?/
**Setengah Hati**

Pair : Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

Warning : Ide pasaran, OoC, Ranjau bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, Alur cepat

DLDR

.

.

.

OS

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

Sakura Haruno──atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Sakura Hatake. Satu nama yang sampai kapan pun akan selalu hidup dalam jiwa seorang pria bernama Hatake Kakashi, bahkan bila raganya tak bernyawa lagi. Gadis manis dengan surai pink dan iris _emerald_ yang mempesona.

Kakashi sudah mencintai gadis itu semenjak duduk di bangku perkuliahan semester pertama. Kala itu lelaki bersurai perak itu sedang meninjau perkembangan kampus peninggalan ayahnya yang kini di kelola oleh sahabatnya, Obito Uchiha. Tanpa sengaja _heterokrom_ miliknya menangkap bayangan cantik Sakura yang langsung membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi terperosok masuk ke dalam pesonanya, bahkan pada perjumpaan mereka yang pertama.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Kakashi memperhatikan sekeliling kampus yang ia datangi dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang tajam, namun hal tersebut tak membuat wanita yang ia lewati menjadi takut. Bahkan mata yang menyiratkan ketegasan tersebut mampu meluluhlantahkan hati semua wanita yang ia lihat. Bahkan tanpa lelaki itu melakukan hal apa pun, cukup bertopang dagu dan sedikit kerlingan menggoda, maka_ _──voila! Ia mendapatkan wanita yang ia inginkan dalam sekejap mata. Segala atensi yang ia terima dari kaum hawa yang memujanya bukanlah hal yang baru, lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dan ia sendiri cukup menikmatinya._

" _Untuk apa presdir sesibuk Hatake Kakashi mendatangi kampus ini, hm?" Tanya Obito to the point dengan kerlingan menggoda. Lelaki itu memang sudah dari dulu bertingkah konyol, bahkan dengan posisinya yang sebagai rektor sekarang pun tidak merubah sedikit pun sifat jail yang dimilikinya._

" _Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan kampus peninggalan tou-_ san _yang kutitipkan padamu, " Jawab Kakashi tak acuh. Iris_ heterokrom _nya masih memandang sekeliling kampus dengan tatapan menilai._

" _Baiklah, baiklah, " Ucap Obito sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tak mau ambil pusing dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Obito di ujung koridor sebelah selatan, dengan diselingi obrolan ringan dua sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu karena terbatas kesibukan masing-masing._

" _Kau menikamatinya?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun._

" _Hm?" Obito mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud sahabat kecilnya itu._

" _Mengelola kampus ini?" Jelas Kakashi._

" _Tentu saja, " Jawab Obito yakin tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Dunia pendidikan adalah dunia yang paling ku inginkan, dan kau orang yang paling tahu itu."_

" _Kau bahkan seharusnya menjabat sebagai salah satu pewaris Uchiha corp, " Kakashi menerbitkan seringainya. Ia senang menjahili sahabatnya.  
_

" _Itu bukanlah hal yang ku inginkan, " Obito mengulang jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan serupa yang dilontarkan sahabatnya._

 _Tepat beberapa meter di depan Kakashi, terdapat sekelompok gadis yang sedang tertawa, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan──Kakashi pun tidak tahu. Namun, ada satu gadis yang mampu membuat kinerja otaknya berhenti seketika dan membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya berdesir aneh──desiran yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Gadis itu bukanlah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui, bukan juga gadis yang paling sexy yang pernah menghangatkan ranjangnya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Kakashi terpaku melihatnya, hanya dengan satu senyuman tulus yang gadis itu berikan pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang sudah bisa membuat dada Kakashi bergemuruh──_ love at the first sight _._

" _Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari Sakura. Sedangkan langkah kakinya sudah berhenti sedari awal ia memandang gadis itu.  
_

" _Siapa maksudmu?" Obito menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda. Lelaki itu pun ikut menghentikan laju kakinya.  
_

" _Gadis merah jambu itu, " Lelaki bersurai perak itu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah sekelompok gadis yang berdiri di koridor kampus._

 _Uchiha Obito mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Maksudmu Sakura Haruno?"_

 _Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Sakura dan memandang balik orang yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, "Jadi namanya Sakura?──_ nama yang cantik _, " Lanjut lelaki itu dalam hati._

" _Ia salah satu mahasiswi yang menerima beasiswa penuh karena prestasi yang dimilikinya, ia ju──kau menyukainya?" Obito berseru kaget. Lelaki berusia awal tiga puluh itu tak menyangka akan melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut pada Kakashi yang notabene-nya pria berhati dingin dan tak pernah serius menjalin hubungan._

 _Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Obito dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala pria Uchiha tersebut._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Dan kini, tanpa melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu, Kakashi langsung meminta Sakura menjadi milik lelaki itu. Malam ini, Kakashi sengaja membooking satu restoran mewah hanya untuk melamar gadisnya. Restoran di pinggir pantai dengan deburan ombak sebagai pengiringnya, di bawah siraman cahaya bulan purnama, lelaki bersuari perak itu melamar gadisnya.

"Cherry, " Ujar Kakashi memanggil gadis pink yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan panggilan sayang untuk gadisnya, hanya untuk gadis itu seorang. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya hanya mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, mungkin gadis pink itu bingung.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku, sayang, " Ucap pria itu mutlak, tak mau dibantah. Sebelum akhirnya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih jemari lentik gadis manis itu dan mencium punggung tangannya penuh pemujaan.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek!" Sakura menarik tangan kanannya yang digenggam Kakashi secara paksa. "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu, dan sekarang, tiba-tiba──" Gadis itu kehabisan kata, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat lelaki dewasa di hadapannya menginginkan ia yang bukan siapa-siapa ini.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku, Cherry, " Kakashi menyeringai mendapati penolakan dari gadisnya. Namun, bukan Kakashi Hatake namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, lelaki itu bahkan sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati kekasih hatinya, berdiri persis di belakangnya seraya berbisik lirih, "kalau tidak──" Kakashi mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada gadis manis yang masih duduk dengan tegang, dengan perlahan lelaki perak itu membisikkan kata yang akan membawa gadis itu menjadi miliknya, "──Aku akan mencabut beasiswa yang kau terima dan keluargamu akan hancur dalam sekejap mata."

Gadis itu menegang, apa yang Kakashi ucapkan membuat kinerja otaknya buntu seketika. Bayangan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum memenuhi kepala pink miliknya, mereka benar-benar mengharapkan Sakura kuliah dengan baik meski pun hanya dengan mengandalkan beasiswa saja.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membawa gadis itu menjadi bagian di keluarga Hatake, ancaman yang Kakashi bisikkan cukup membuat gadis itu menganggukan kepala dan setuju untuk menikah dengan pria itu. Sejak hari itu Kakashi memilikinya, mengklaimnya menjadi milik lelaki itu seorang, meski tidak seutuhnya──tidak dengan hatinya.

Sakura yang cantik, kini berubah menjadi sedingin salju, tawa indahnya kini tak ubahnya seperti lagu kematian. Gadis musim semi yang cantik kini telah pergi, karena keegoisan dan rasa cinta lelaki itu yang teramat dalam pada Sakura.

" _Ohayou_ , Cherry, " Sapa Kakashi berusaha terlihat ceria di depan mata indah istrinya.

Sakura hanya memalingkan wajah, tak sedikit pun ingin memandang suaminya. Apa Kakashi terlihat menyeramkan di _emerald_ jernihnya? Ratusan gadis bahkan bertekuk tulut di hadapan lelaki itu meski ia hanya berpangku tangan. Namun, mengapa gadis yang ia cintai tak sedikit pun memalingkan wajahnya, melihatnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan, makanlah, " Ujar Kakashi sembari mengusap wajah Sakura, sebelum kemudian mengusap bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi tirusnya. Mungkin, Sakura menangis lagi seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu, hm?" Kakashi bertanya lembut. "Baiklah, " Sebelum kemudian berusaha menyuapkan bubur yang telah susah payah ia buat demi istri tercintanya, namun sebelum lelaki itu berhasil melakukannya, tangan putih Sakura menampik tangan Kakashi kasar. Hingga membuat mangkuk bubur yang lelaki itu pegang jatuh dan pecah seketika, mengotori lantai kamar Sakura.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas lelah, hal yang ia alami pagi ini bukanlah hal baru baginya, ini sudah sering terjadi dan terlampau biasa baginya. Lelaki itu balik memandang Sakura dan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, biar nanti maid yang membersihkannya, " Ucap lelaki itu halus.

Pria bersurai perak itu merapatkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk gadisnya, membawa tubuh rapuh Sakura dalam dekapan hangat, dekapan yang hanya akan lelaki itu bagi dengannya, gadis tercintanya──Cherry-nya. Kini tubuh gadis pink itu sudah tidak bergetar lagi, tidak seperti saat pertama kali Kakashi menyentuhnya.

"Kakashi──" Panggil Sakura dengan suara lemah. Akhirnya gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu setelah sekian lama berdiam diri.

Meski suaranya terdengar tak seceria dulu, namun bagi Kakashi suaranya tetap seindah nyanyian surga.

"Ya, Cherry, " Jawab Kakashi sembari menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher istrinya. Ah! Cherry blossom, masih wangi yang sama dulu, seperti pertama ia mengenal gadisnya.

"Ku mohon, bebaskan aku, " Lirihnya, diiringi dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari manik indahnya.

Kakashi menegakkan badannya, ia berharap apa yang ia dengar bukanlah kenyataan, "Semua yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan Cherry, tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu."

"Ku mohon, " Sakura bahkan sudah turun dari ranjang dan berlutut di hadapan suaminya, memohon hal yang tidak akan pernah lelaki itu kabulkan, sampai kapan pun.

Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan mendekati istrinya, sebelum kemudian menumpukan lututnya di lantai dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Sakura, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang mungkin tidak gadis itu sadari selama ini.

"Apa pun, sayang. Apa pun asal bukan hal itu, " Bisik Kakashi tepat di telinga istrinya.

.

.

.

Kakashi merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku, sudah berjam-jam ia habiskan hanya untuk menandatangani berkas yang seakan tiada habisnya. Lelaki bersurai perak itu mengalihkan netranya memandang foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura, gadis yang sangat dicintainya semenjak lelaki itu melihatnya pertama kali. Dalam foto tersebut jelas terlihat betapa Kakashi sangat bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya yang hanya berwajah datar namun jelas terlihat kalau gadis itu tertekan.

Ia menghembuskan napas kasar, entah sampai kapan lelaki itu akan menerima perlakuan dingin dari istrinya.

Dengan mata mengantuk dan badan yang seakan remuk, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantornya dan kembali ke rumah di mana seharusnya ia berada, tempat di mana jantung hatinya berada.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Bahkan Kakashi dapat mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri di rumah besar yang ia tinggali. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, dan ia pastikan semua orang di rumahnya sudah tertidur lelap, termasuk permaisuri hatinya.

Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama di depan kamar istrinya, ia bimbang, antara masuk menemui istrinya atau langsung berjalan ke kamar tamu. Namun, setelah mengambil napas dan menenangkan pikiran, ia memutuskan untuk melihat Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya di kamar sebelah. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau istrinya baik-baik saja dan masih dalam jangkauannya.

Kakashi berjalan pelan menuju ranjang yang di tiduri Sakura, kemudian lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya di sana. Ia usap surai pink Sakura lembut, kemudian turun ke pipi gadisnya yang semakin tirus. Lelaki itu bukannya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini adalah karena dirinya, namun ia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk melepaskan gadisnya, lelaki itu lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dari pada harus kehilangan separuh napasnya──Sakura-nya.

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas, bukan ciuman panas hanya sebuah ciuman simbol kasih sayang yang ia ingin sampaikan pada istrinya. Kakashi mengusap surai pink Sakura sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian berbisik lirih, " _Oyasumi,_ Cherry."

Setelahnya, Kakashi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumen yang ia jadikan pelampiasan atas sikap Sakura selama ini.

.

.

.

Kakashi sudah memegang handle pintu dan bersiap memasuki kamar Sakura, saat telinganya dengan samar mendengar percakapan Sakura dengan orang lain melalui telpon.

"Sasori- _kun_ ──" Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Ya, sayang, " Jawab Sasori dengan nada seperti biasanya. Gadis itu tidak tahu saja kalau mantan kekasihnya itu sedang memeluk wanita lain.

"T-tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini, ku mohon."

Sasori diam saja, lelaki itu bukannya tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah menikah bahkan ia tahu persis alasan kenapa mantan kekasihnya itu menikah dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Sasori sendiri tidak masalah dengan Sakura yang meninggalkannya, toh selama ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, lelaki itu telah memiliki wanita lain, jauh sebelum Sakura dan suaminya menikah.

Sasori memutuskan sambungan telpon tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Sasori!, Sasori!" Panggil Sakura kencang. Gadis itu melihat telponnya yang sudah tidak terhubung dengan Sasori, sebelum akhirnya membantingnya ke kasur. Ia frustasi, karena hanya Sasori yang bisa membebaskannya dari Kakashi, namun kekasihnya itu seperti tidak perduli sama sekali.

Dari balik pintu, Kakashi mencengkeram nampan yang ia bawa. Lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke dapur.

.

.

.

Kakashi memasuki kamar Sakura, yang sebenarnya adalah kamar mereka sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Namun, hanya Sakura saja yang menempati kamar mereka, sedangkan lelaki itu memilih tidur di kamar tamu. Pria itu benar-benar berusaha keras untuk meredam keinginannya menyentuh gadis yang dicintainya──istrinya.

Lelaki itu meletakkan bubur yang sudah ia siapkan di nakas samping ranjang, dengan sesekali memanggil nama istrinya, ia edarkan iris _heterokrom_ nya menjelajahi seisi kamar. Jantung Kakashi berdegub kencang saat tak ia dapati istrinya di mana pun, bahkan di kamar mandinya. Otak jeniusnya bahkan tak bisa berfungsi disaat seperti sekarang, berbagai kemungkinan berputar dikepala peraknya. Apakah gadisnya kabur dan meninggalkannya? Apakah gadisnya kembali pada mantan kekasih brengseknya itu?

Kakashi kembali mengingat percakapan gadisnya melalui telpon tempo hari, kalau memang tebakannya benar, maka Sakura dibawa kabur sesuai dengan apa yang gadis itu inginkan selama ini.

"Sial!" Kakashi mengumpat.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, lelaki itu berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia harus mengejar Sakura sebelum gadis itu pergi terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari, gadis itu bahkan sudah mengabaikan telapak kakinya yang perih karena berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Pagi ini Kakashi tidak datang ke kamarnya seperti biasanya, mungkin lelaki itu bangun kesiangan karena malam sebelumnya, suaminya itu pulang larut dari kantornya. Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Sakura untuk kabur dari rumah Kakashi dan berlari ke rumah kekasihnya, Sasori Akasuna.

Dengan tertatih gadis merah jambu itu terus menelusuri jajaran toko yang sering ia lewati saat akan ke rumah Sasori dulu. Tinggal satu tikungan lagi dan ia akan sampai di rumah yang ia tuju. Iris _emerald_ nya bersinar cerah saat di dapatinya rumah kekasihnya sudah di depan mata.

Sakura memasuki rumah Sasori dengan tenang, suasana di ruang tamu masih gelap, karena sang tuan rumah belum membuka gordennya sama sekali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga ke kamar Sasori, gadis itu yakin kekasihnya masih tidur. Dan benar saja, begitu ia membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya, masih di dapati Sasori sedang bergelung dengan selimut, namun ada satu hal yang seketika membuat hatinya sakit. Bukan karena kekasihnya itu tak menyambutnya, namun karena dengan siapa lelaki itu bebagi selimut. Tepat di depan matanya, Sasori sedang tidur dengan wanita lain.

"S-sasori!" Sakura berteriak kencang dengan diiringi derai air mata.

Sasori dan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur tiba-tiba bangun seketika, suara kencang Sakura sepertinya cukup membuat mereka berdua bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"S-sakura?" Ujar Sasori terkejut. Lelaki itu ingin menghampiri Sakura, namun lelaki itu kembali mengingat bahwa ia tak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali, hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan untuk meredam tangisnya, gadis itu berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa, ia tidak mau mendengar lagi suara kekasihnya atau pun melihat wajah orang yang sudah menyakitinya itu. Gadis itu sudah melupakan rasa sakit di telapak kakinya yang tergores, saat ini hatinya jauh lebih sakit lagi.

Gadis merah jambu itu mengistirahatkan badannya di bangku taman, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau harus berlari. Dalam diam, ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Benarkah itu Sasori, kekasih yang terlihat sangat mencintainya dulu?

Sakura mendongak dan menghapus air mata yang masih saja berebut berjatuhan. Tak lama berselang, gadis itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar adanya, dalam hati ia berharap apa yang ia lihat hanyalah halusinasinya saja, namun bayangan itu semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Apakah secepat ini Kakashi mendapatkannya kembali?

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak lari 'kan, Cherry, " Ujar Kakashi setelah mendudukan dirinya di sebelah istrinya itu.

Gadis itu terkesiap saat apa yang ia lihat adalah kenyataan, ia hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi walau hanya sekedar untuk berjalan.

"Lelaki itu hanya akan menyakitimu, Cherry, " Kakashi membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menghapus air mata yang masih berjatuhan, "jadi, tetaplah bersamaku, aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu."

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya memandang wajah suami yang sudah enam bulan ini menikahinya, gadis itu baru sadar kalau ternyata wajah suaminya benar-benar tampan.

"D-dari mana kau tahu kalau S-sasori menyakitiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu apa pun tentang mu, sayang, " Balas Kakashi. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengumbar kata-kata manis seperti yang kekasih brengsekmu itu lakukan, namun kau harus tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, Cherry, " Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, ia selipkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah ayu istrinya, "dan seberapa dalam aku memujamu."

Sakura diam mendengarkan, gadis itu sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, apa yang diucapkan suaminya benar adanya. Untuk apa mengumbar kata manis kalau akhirnya hanya menyakitinya saja?

"Ah!" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri, ia benar-benar lelah dan sudah lemas, bahkan untuk menopang badannya pun ia sudah tidak mampu. Wajah khawatir suaminya adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kegelapan menjemput.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir. Melihat istrinya tak berdaya adalah hal terakhir yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, kepalanya masih pening dan ia kelaparan saat ini.

Gadis itu berusaha duduk meski susah payah, melihat hal itu membuat Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya dan membantu istrinya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aku lapar, " Adalah kata pertama yang Sakura ucapkan setelah ia bangun dari pingsan.

Senyum tipis terbit dari bibir Kakashi, lelaki itu senang melihat Sakura-nya meminta sesuatu padanya, selama ini lelaki itulah yang selalu memaksa istrinya untuk makan dengan teratur.

"Akan ku buatkan, " Ucap Kakashi cepat, tak ingin Sakura berubah pikiran.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya hingga membuat rambutnya terayun indah, "Di sini saja, " Ujar Sakura malu-malu disertai rona merah di pipinya.

Kakashi tercengang mendapati permintaan istrinya itu, apa yang ia dengar benar-benar nyata? Lelaki itu mengembangkan senyum hangat, ia rengkuh tubuh Sakura yang terasa lebih kurus dari pada saat pertama kali lelaki itu memeluknya. Sedangkan gadis itu balik memeluk tubuh hangat suaminya, Sakura baru menyadari betapa hangat tubuh yang selama ini memeluk dan melindunginya.

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan pergi kemana pun, " Kakashi mengecup puncak kepala Sakura berkali-kali. Lelaki itu sangat senang, penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia.

' _Mungkin, memang di sinilah seharusnya aku berada, bersama lelaki yang sangat mencintaiku. Terimakasih Kami-_ sama _, kau telah memberikan lelaki sebaik Kakashi untuk mendampingiku, '_ Batin Sakura. Gadis itu berjanji akan mulai berusaha mencintai Kakashi, sebagaimana lelaki itu mencintainya. Mungkin memang butuh waktu yang lama, tapi ia akan berusaha.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kokoh suaminya. Gadis itu sangat bersyukur Kami- _sama_ telah membukakan mata hatinya, hingga ia tidak menyesal nantinya.

 **Fin**

 **RnR?**

A/N :

Sebenarnya fic ini akan dibuat sad ending, tadinya. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati tak sanggup membuat KakaSaku menderita. #lebay

Jadi, beginilah hasilnya. Gomen kalau terkesan dipaksakan.

 **Omake**

Hatake Kakashi tak pernah menyangka akan semanis ini hidup yang ia jalani, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura akan membalas cintanya. Dan ia semakin bahagia saat istri tercintanya tengah mengandung buah hati mereka.

 **Hatake corp**

Kantor yang biasanya damai berubah menjadi ramai seketika, semua itu bukan karena ada selebriti atau semacamnya, hal itu terjadi semata-mata karena presdir mereka yang biasanya berwajah datar dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu menampilkan kesan berwibawa, kini tiba-tiba datang ke kantor dengan menggandeng sang istri. Pun masalahnya bukan karena Kakashi membawa Sakura turut serta, hingga membuat kantornya ramai seketika. Sekali lagi semua itu bukan karena Sakura tapi karena penampilannya.

Kakashi bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka dengan jelas, lirikan mata yang memandang geli, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang secara terang-terangan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kakashi bukannya tidak menyadari apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun Kakashi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan tatapan mereka dan hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Cherry, b-bando kelincinya dilepaskan saja ya?" Mohon Kakashi pada istri manisnya itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya, wanita itu tidak terima, "Tapi anak kita menginginkan kau memakainya Kashi, lagi pula kau terlihat manis, " Ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum senang.

'Memangnya bayi yang masih dalam kandungan sudah bisa bicara?' Raung Kakashi dalam hati. Tentu saja ia hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati, lelaki itu tak mau nasibnya berakhir dengan tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Demi apa pun! Hal itu tak akan pernah Kakashi inginkan dalam hidupnya, cukup satu kali saja saat ia menolak keinginan Sakura tempo hari.

Tawa para staffnya masih dapat Kakashi dengar dengan jelas, namun sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saja dengan apa yang istrinya perbuat.

"Ayo, kau harus bekerja, Kashi, " Sakura menggandeng lengan Kakashi mesra.

Sungguh lelaki itu sangat senang dengan apa yang istrinya lakukan, tapi tidak dengan apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada rambutnya.

Dengan tangan yang tak pernah lepas sedikit pun dari lengan Kakashi, mereka berdua berjalan bersisihan menuju ruangan di mana Kakashi biasanya bekerja. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri selalu memeluk pinggang istrinya protektif, lelaki itu terlihat sangat menjaga apa yang telah menjadi miliknya, terutama wanita yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau tampak manis, bos, " Ucap Iruka dengan senyum mengejek begitu melihat tampilan bosnya yang begitu manis di matanya.

Kakashi melotot galak pada sekretarisnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut. Keduanya memasuki ruangan Kakashi dengan masih diiringi derai tawa Iruka yang memenuhi koridor ruangan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar majalah di tangannya dengan kasar, sedangkan bibirnya sudah mengerucut marah sedari tadi.

Kakashi tersenyum mendapati kelakuan istri manisnya itu, "Apa kau bosan, hm?" Tanya Kakashi, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya di sofa.

"Hm, " Jawab Sakura cemberut.

Hal itu sontak membuat Kakashi terkekeh dan berakhir dengan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir wanita tercintanya.

"Mesum!" Ujar Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi, ia menyukai istrinya yang manja seperti sekarang ini. Namun, lelaki itu akan langsung angkat tangan apabila sang istri sudah dalam mode ngambek, tentu saja ia tak ingin nasibnya berakhir di sofa ruang tamu. Demi kolor polkadot sahabatnya, Uchiha Obito! Lelaki itu masih ingin tidur dengan 'bergulingkan' istrinya. Mood swing saat hamil memang benar-benar merepotkan, namun ia tetap menikmatinya.

"Kemarilah, " Perintah Kakashi sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya, sebelum kemudian menepuk pahanya sendiri—meminta Sakura duduk dipangkuannya.

Sakura meronakan kedua pipinya, wanita itu tahu apa yang suaminya inginkan. Dengan tingkah malu-malu bak pengantin baru, Sakura duduk dipangkuan Kakashi, sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat leher pria yang ia cintai.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan sekarang, hm?" Tanya Kakashi sembari mengecup pipi gembil istrinya berkali-kali.

"Bolehkah aku mengunjungi kaa- _san_ dan tou- _san_ , Kashi?" Sakura memandang suaminya dengan tatapan manja namun berbahaya.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berisi Sakura.

"Perjalanan jauh tak baik untuk mu dan bayi kita, Cherry."

Sakura merenggut seketika, "T-tapi aku merindukan mereka, Kashi, " Wanita itu mencengkeram kemeja depan suaminya hingga kusut—pertanda apa yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan.

"Aku akan meminta Iruka menjemput kaa- _san_ dan tou- _san_ di Okinawa, bagaimana?" Tawar Kakashi. Tentu saja ia tak ingin istri dan calon anaknya kenapa-kenapa bila melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Sakura diam dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan menganggukan kepala, ia juga tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada bayi yang dikandungnya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, ia senang Sakura mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan. Lelaki itu menundukan wajahnya dan mencium Sakura dalam, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang teramat sangat.

Lelaki itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, sebelum kemudian berbisik lirih, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cherry."

Wanita yang masih dalam pelukan suaminya itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum malu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _anata._ " Sakura mengusap perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit, "Dan juga anak kita."

Kakashi turut mengusap perut istrinya, menghantarkan kebahagiaan yang ia kecap, "Ya, aku mencintai kalian."

"Dia menendang, Kashi, " Ucap Sakura antusias. "Sepertinya anak kita membalas apa yang kau katakan, " Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tulus dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium perut istrinya, "Cepatlah lahir, kaa- _san_ dan tou- _san_ menantikanmu," Yang kembali dijawab dengan sebuah tendangan yang bayi itu lakukan.

Terkadang, kita hanya butuh kesabaran lebih untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Seperti yang Kakashi lakukan hingga ia berhasil menjerat Sakura sepenuhnya, seutuhnya.

 **Owari**


End file.
